The Hunt Begins: The 175th Hunger Games
by Ruby07
Summary: Twenty-four tributes will meet the Quarter Quell challenge that will without a doubt be the darkest Hunger Games that has ever occurred. These Hunger Games will surely be the most challenging, complex, and deadly. Will your tribute be the ultimate victor? Form and rules located in my profile.**SYOt OPEN** Submit! Spots open: Male-D7, D11
1. Introduction

**Welcome to the 17****5****th**** annual Hunger Games!**

The newly elected President Larson gracefully stepped on to the ivory stage, hands politely behind her back and chin held high. She glazed her piercing green eyes over the multitude of citizens, all anxiously waiting for the big announcement. Her posture never dropped. She was completely aware that, at this very moment, every single camera was focused on her, broadcasting this entire event live.

She had the slightest mouth-closed smile upon her ivory face as she walked forward, counting her steps, making sure they were precise and elegant. She herself looked elegant as she strode to the polished oak podium resting in the middle of the stage. She stopped behind the podium and grasped the sides gently with her hand, feeling the coolness of the oak.

All eyes were on her movements, while anyone under that immense pressure might have fainted, she was not fazed one bit. Every person in Panem was REQUIRED to watch this live broadcast, disobeyed and you would be shot before you could even say "hello." For one man, who was not exactly "right" in the head, decided to take a walk around city square, instead of focusing on the giant screen that was hanging in front of the District 6 justice building. He received what would have very much not have been a preferred death. He didn't have a family, so no worries. But for the Capitol civilians, no announcement was needed for them. The woman behind the oak podium, no matter how new to the position she was, knew for a fact that every Capitol civilian treated this announcement like Christmas coming early. She knew they would be here, and there they were; all gathered and bunched, staring at her like a child staring at a giant colorful lollipop that he oh-so desperately wanted. The capitol crowd was becoming impatient as every second went by, although they didn't show it.

President Larson cleared her throat, merely for the effect of the powerful position.

"WELCOME TO THE 175th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" Spoke the new leader of Panem. The Capitol crowd went wild at this one statement, but it was expected. These games are like poker for the Capitol, except the fact that 23 innocent children die each year. But every single citizen in the Capitol is too oblivious to realize that.

The crowd settled down after a while waiting for the next announcement from President Larson.

"As we all know, this is the Seventh Quarter Quell," The crowd went wild again. For a brief moment, a scowl appeared across the President's face, but she quickly changed her expression into a smile. She raised her hand up to motion them to settle down.

"Now as we all know the Dark Days was a time when…" And President Larson began to babble on about the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games came to be. It was a mandatory speech that has been said ever since the first Hunger Games. After months of practice she knew this speech like the back of her hand. She went on and talked about how when the Hunger Games were made every 25 games there would be a special and significant game that would be known as the Quarter Quell.

At this moment, a small Capitol boy dressed in a white suit walked up carrying a simple wooden box. He stops to the right of the podium and turns to face the President.

"Now let us recall the 1st Quarter Quell, or the 25th Hunger Games," President Larson began, "On the 25th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choices to violence, every district was made to hold an election to vote on the tributes who would represent it."

President Larson took a short pause before continuing again, "On the 50th Anniversary, as a reminder that 2 rebels died for every Capitol citizen, every district was required to send in twice as many tributes."

Another pause. The anticipation was almost tangible throughout the Square.

"Now on the 75th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from their existing pool of victors."

"To honor 100 years of the great Hunger Games, and the fourth Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels, that your actions of violence against the Capitol have put your descendants on the line. The children whose ancestors were enemies of the Capitol were separated male and female and reaped from there. Your descendants were to pay for your actions against the Capitol. The Arena was held on the barren wasteland of what you may call District 13, where the rebellion was held, and the cause of the great Hunger Games began."

"On the 125th Anniversary of the Hunger Games, the fifth Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that your even your relations doomed you, no matter what side you were on, brothers and sisters, by blood, were reaped and competed against one another, sibling against sibling, blood against blood."

She then explains the 150th Anniversary, describing the hidden Cornucopia and such. By this time, everyone is on their tip-toes in eagerness for the final anniversary announcement.

"Now, this special year, for the 175th anniversary of the Hunger Games we honor our Seventh Quarter Quell." The little boy stepped forward and held out the box for the President. President Larson turned to him, clicked the box open, and gently grasped the yellow envelope which clearly marks "175." She turned back to the crowd, running her finger under the slip and elegantly pulled out a small square card. She cleared her throat. The every person in the capitol was waiting for this moment. Every person watching this live broadcast from each district feared the worst.

"As a reminder to the rebels that that the hunt for enemies of the Capitol is still occurring and will always be going on, the tributes reaped for this year's games will not only hunt for others, but they themselves will be the hunted. The twist itself is in the multiple arenas that are used for this special Hunger Games. "

The crowd cheered with delight. After a few seconds it died down into some murmurs of confusion. _Multiple arenas? What does that mean?_

A few protests of confusion and curiosity were shouted at the President, but she could only respond in a few words.

"More will be explained later on."

President Larson smirked.

"…and may the odds be ever in _your favor_."

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the 175****th**** annual Hunger Games! I have been a diehard Hunger Games fan before Catching Fire went on sale, which is quite a long time ago! I am really excited to be starting this story for you and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do!**

**I want to let you know that I am a human, so I will experience some sort of writer's block from time to time. Please forgive me if it does happen! But I can guarantee you that I will try my best to get past that writer's block and post an update for you. **

** **The arena idea is something that I'm still playing around with, but expect it to be something that is very unique, challenging, and something that you wouldn't want to miss. **

**That is enough rambling for now (although, do expect to see some more in the future). **

**IMPORTANT:**

_Please PM me your tribute submission_

_*****_********THE TRIBUTE FORM IS LOCATED IN MY BIO*************

*********THE RULES ARE LISTED IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT BEFORE SUBMITTING****

_**TRIBUTE**** SPOTS STILL AVAILABLE:**_

District Two- Male

District Five- Female

District Seven- Male

District Eleven- Male

District Twelve- Male

**That should be it! I hope you enjoyed the prologue in the beginning. **

**I cannot wait to start writing this! Please SUBMIT AWAY!**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor…**

**~Rachel**


	2. Author's Note

**SUPER SORRY ABOUT DISAPPEARING FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS.  
**

**I'm graduation from high school within the week so alot has been going on, and I'm working so much now since I out of school, so I just haven't had the time to get back to your PMs and update and such. I already have a few reapings written, but I can't start them unless I have some more tributes! I only need boys now, so for those of your who have already submitted, SPREAD THE WORD! Once I get all the tributes in I will get started with the reapings as soon as I can!. **

**Thanks guys,**

_**~Rachel**_


End file.
